The following description relates to a torque transmitting assembly, and in particular, a pulley and ball nut of a motor.
A torque transmitted from an electric motor by a belt is typically done via a steel driven pulley attached to a ball nut with several screw fasteners. The screw fasteners may be received through the steel driven pulley and received in threaded or tapped bores of the ball nut. However, machining features such as threaded or tapped holes into the ball nut and machining mating features into the steel pulley are costly.
In addition, the driven pulley is assembled to the ball nut by driving the fasteners through the driven pulley hub and into the ball nut. Sufficient processing time is required to assemble the driven pulley to the ball nut using this process. Further, another aspect of the ball nut assembly process involves assembling a centering ring onto the ball nut. The centering ring has a dual function: to concentrically locate the driven pulley on the ball nut and to retain ball returns of the ball nut within the ball nut.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pulley and ball nut assembly which reduces or eliminates the machining expenses, assembly processes and parts described above.